The emptiness
by kuro-hana89
Summary: He hated him self for wanting what she had. He had hungered for it, and forcefuly takes it, even if it means death. hinaxgaar


Torn between love and hate, betrayal and trust. He wrapped his hand around her neck pushing her up against the wall. Staring at those pale, milky eyes, now drenched in terror. How he admired her innocence, her pureness, her optimism. She possessed the qualities he was never able to grasp, comprehend. She was his absolute opposite; the reason he felt the need for her.

He shifted his hand so her face would point up at him. Letting his drink in all her pureness of her soul, while caressing her chin. He felt his heart beat in pain wanting such peace, but knew it would never be possible. So he settled on stealing hers.

He pushed himself on her, wanting her. He slowly let a hand slid underneath her jacket, as he nipped and pulled her lower lip. Smiling as he watch how the touch mixed in with fear had frozen her body. He enjoy knowing that he had surprised her, in they way he had chosen to torture her.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth, with the help of his sand. Which wrapped and tightened around her limbs. She clenched her eyes tight not wanting to see no more. Frightened by all the thought of death he could bring her. She was even to afraid to fight back.

He ripped himself from her and grunted aggressively to open her eyes. She whimpered. Seeing that she didn't responded he tightened his sand around her again. Making her scream. Eyes pouring with tears, she looked at him and whispered to him to stop. He stared at her with an expressionless face for a while' then suddenly he smirked and inched his face very closed to hers and said maliciously "Why should I if you're already dead."

She went white, and cold as she stood their as realization tock its full affect. Suddenly she realize that she had to run, had to get away. She thrashed around widely, wanting to free her self from the sand strong grips. But as much she struggle she only succeed in bruising and lacerated her skin. She winced as she felt the sand tightened and crawl to cover her body. She opened her mouth to scream but as soon as she did a handful of sand sipped in. She gagged, coughed, as it dried her throat and prevented her form breathing. The sand didn't come out and the oxygen ran low causing her lungs to burn. She inhaled violently, not being able to hold on any longer. Suddenly she looked at him in disbelief, not understating why he removed the sand at the last moment. He chucked a bit then said " We cant have you dieing yet can we?"

He got close, and began licking away at her tears. As he slowly began to unbuttoned her jacket, while his sand removed her pants. Successfully unbuttoned, he let the sand do the rest, while he slowly yet roughly began biting her jaw and lips. She whimpered in fear as she felt him descended, leaving behind a trails of blood. He grinned as he left a streak of blood filled bites down to her collar bone. He let out a deep, throaty grunt, as he approved of her sweet, thick, rich tasting blood. She sobbed uncontrollably thinking of what she did to deserve such torture. Then suddenly she shrieked out painfully as he unexpectedly sank his teeth into her breast destructively. Letting out a slow stream of blood pouring out of his mouth. Content with his work, he stood up to look at her eyes. To see how far away he was from stealing everything he wanted. She stared back at him half alive, half dead. He was getting to her, he was a bout to kill her innocence, her will to live. He untied his pants, and left them to drop. He watched as her eyes revived and began to over flow in tears. He closed the gap in between them, pinned her even tighter against the wall. Placing both hand oh her hips he swiftly forced himself into her. She screamed with all her might in that cold, dim room. But as sharply as the pain came, it left. Leaving her numb, deaf and blind to every thing but those sea green eyes.

He slid out of her and redressed himself once seeing he had taken every thing he wanted from her. He stepped back and let her soulless body drop to the floor . He walked over to his gourd and replaced it on his back. Then he faced her watching as tears poured out of her empty eyes. He walked and waited at the door, listing to the sound of bone breaking as his sand crushed her body. Knowing that what it left behind would be nothing more but another unrecognizable corpse.


End file.
